1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing a bevel gear forging die. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing the bevel gear forging die efficiently by using a radius end mill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials with a high degree of hardness are used in a forging die (mold) for forging a bevel gear in order to prolong the life of the forging die. For this reason, a discharge process, which is suitable for processing materials with a high degree of hardness, is used to manufacture the forging die. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2000-24838 teaches a technique to manufacture a bevel gear forging die by using a discharge process.